


sun's in my heart

by sleepinnude



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Peggy and Angie are caught in the rain -- a bit of domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun's in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> ask me how much it hurt that I couldn't make Singin' in the Rain references in this work. To compensate, the title comes from eponymous song.

“Reminds me of London,” Peggy mused with a smirk, face tipped up to peer around the edge of the umbrella. It only fit two, but that worked out. While she and Daniel ducked under the cover, moving leisurely over the sidewalk, Angie was off in front. Her pale blue uniform from the automat was stained in spots and streaks from the rain, curls coming undone, but Angie clearly didn’t mind.

She was laughing and soaking her stockings, kicking through puddles and letting the water run through her powder. Every so often, she’d glance over her shoulder, pass Daniel and Peggy a smile before getting back to her play.

“You’re gonna catch a cold, Angel!” Daniel called, but there was no hint of concerned frown in his voice. Just laughter and awe and delight.

“Aw, stuff it, Danny! It’s summer!” Spreading her arms wide, Angie a full circle and then a little more, so she was facing them. “I love summer storms,” she sighed out. “Me an’ my brothers and sisters and cousins would always run wild through ‘em.” Angie was riddled through with anecdotes about her huge, Italian _famiglia_ and shared them like sugar-cubes dropped into tea.

Peggy smiled and Daniel shook his head.

Back at home, Angie dripped everywhere and didn’t have a care for it, letting her wet clothes drop over the decadent floor. Peggy rolled her eyes as she followed after, picking up the garments and having lots of nasty things to say under her breath about girls like whirlwinds. Danny kissed her cheek as he passed her by. One firm look to Angie and her had her rerouted from dropping into bed naked and chilled to the bath.

She pouted a little but only until he had the big thing filled to the brim with steaming water and she had dunked her head several times. Then it was all sighs and happy little gurgling groans. Peggy wandered in not long after. The cross look on her face melted at the sight of lax Angie. “Am I gonna have to bathe all on my lonesome?” Angie asked, eyes taking on tears. Danny had since learned to spot the fake ones, though, so he just laughed. Tapped Angie’s nose. Set about undressing and unrigging his leg.

Angie clapped when she saw that she was getting her way and looked expectantly to Peggy. The other woman just shook her head, but it was fondly this time. She did, however, shed her jacket, shoes and stockings. Once they were laid neat over the toilet, Peggy sat herself on the edge of the tub and put a hand into Angie’s wet curls. Angie groaned immediately and settled her head back.

It ended up with Daniel settled behind Angie, Peggy stubborn on staying out of the water. First, she and Daniel had washed through Angie’s hair -- complete with soft coos and happy sighs from the woman in question. Then, with giggles and kisses to his shoulders and neck, the two women worked the pomade out of Daniel’s hair. He winced and flinched but it was all for show. The charade dissolved quick when Peggy leaned forward and found the shell of his ear with her tongue; Angela happily dancing her fingers between his legs. Just teasing touches -- such awful teases, his ladies were.

Angie woke up in bed, hours later. Her hair was drying funny, she could tell, and it was going to be a trial in the morning. She sat up gingerly, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. Peggy was curled up next to her but facing Danny, lips parted delicately. Beside her, Danny was sprawled a little, one of his arms up so Peggy could slot herself close to his side. He was still in the position he had fallen asleep in, though. Looking to Angie as the whispered over Peggy’s head -- about the rain reminding her of London and piecing together that, lately, Peggy pretended that her memories had no in-between. That they jumped from growing up in England right to working at the SSR in New York. Her and Danny knew better, though.

The rain was still tap-dancing over the roof -- a little harder than it had been earlier. The huge windows were dark but Angie could still make out sheets of water running their way down. Her hand raised, fingers sifting through her careless hair mournfully.

“Go back to sleep, Angie.”

The mutter broke over the sounds of rain and Angie jolted a little. Peggy’s breathing hadn’t even changed to alert that she had woken. Damn, dirty secret agents, her lovers were. Either way, she settled back down with a little huff and pressed her front to Peggy’s back. Poking Danny’s stomach a little, she worked her arms around Peggy’s waist. He only snuffled in his sleep, nothing more.

“Don’t boss me around, English,” Angie countered before burying her face into Peggy’s thick waves.

Peggy giggled quietly, but let her. She kept herself awake but drifting until she felt Angie’s lungs level out behind her. In his sleep, Daniel stirred again. He made a few soft, unintelligible mumblings and twisted to press his face against the crown of Peggy’s head. They all were going to wake up with terrible aches in the morning, but that had become more or less commonplace. From fitting awkwardly on the smaller beds of the Griffith, of Daniel’s apartment first and then, once they all made the move and had the bigger bed, from just crunching up together. Apparently it wasn’t just lack of room that had rooted them all to one another. It didn’t help that Angie and Daniel were the clingiest sleepers Peggy had ever been aware of. Big softies, her partners were.

When they woke it was, indeed, with cramps and sore muscles. The rain had stopped and seemed to be in search of hiding the evidence -- there wasn’t a cloud for the sun to vie with at all.

**Author's Note:**

> assholes, all three of them.
> 
> you can follow me at [tumblr](http://www.sleepinnude.tumblr.com) if that's your thing!


End file.
